1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment system for suspended drywall ceiling panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many present suspended ceiling system designs are widely used in the building construction industry. It has been consistently desirable to reduce installation time by utilizing a reduced number of components for drywall ceiling panel attachment. Although many past attempts have individually solved problems of fire resistancy, adaptability for attachment to diverse upper support framing and quick installation, none has sufficiently provided a system that solves all these problems while retaining simplified design.
Previous systems involve basic standard exposed grid systems with enlarged lower flanges to accept screw fasteners. Other variations provide differently shaped inverted-T cross-members and main-runners. While these attempts do simplify installation they are unable to accept recessed lighting fixtures and air distribution bars without the aid of supplemental trims or clips. They also fail to compensate for misaligned panels, or panel runout, particularly in large areas where supplemental support members have to be added. These additions significantly increase the overall system cost. Other shortcomings of these previous attempts are their inability to provide for soffitt or non-planar ceiling constructions. Thereby, difficulty in screw fastening to grid members occurs because of the design and size of mating flanges and the lack of rigid mounting provision necessary to eliminate ceiling uplift where required.
Typically, inverted-T runners, or channel-shaped runners are predominant conformations in the prior art. To provide for varieties of air handling and lighting accessories, additional components have been required along with alteration of conventional runner members. As additional components are required, fire ratings become more difficult to attain and manufacturing costs escalate.
Additionally, with the advent of the do-it-yourself consumer, who performs numerous types of repair and remodeling tasks, simplified installation has become a key goal in the industry. The ability of a system to provide variable location capability for many particular consumer residential uses has become necessitated as room limitations and requirements widely vary.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an attachment system for suspended drywall ceiling panels which involves simplified components facilitating ease of installation and having lowered costs.
It is also an important object of this invention to provide a fire resistant attachment system.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a grid-like runner system having simplified interconnection between cross-runners and main-runners and adaptable means for attachment to upper support members.
It is an attendant object of this invention to provide an attachment system for suspended drywall ceiling systems adaptable with self-leveling or rigid hanger attachment to upper support members.
It is a concomitant goal of this invention to provide a facile attachment system for conventional gypsum ceiling panels by utilizing well-known self-drilling drywall screws.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an attachment system for suspended drywall ceiling panels featuring typical square-edged gypsum panels obviating the need for special edge configurations.
An allied goal of the invention is to afford simplified installation with a reduced number of components for both the do-it-yourself residential consumer and the skilled tradesman.